A voice and/or data call on a communication network may be viewed as comprising two components: 1) the actual content, e.g., voice or data information being communicated, and 2) the information transmitted that is used by the communication network in establishing connections and routing the content to the appropriate destination. Historically, connections in the public switched telephone network (PSTN) were established and managed using “in band” signaling techniques. In band signaling involves transmitting on the same medium that carries the content of the connection. Unfortunately, in band signaling can be inefficient in that network resources are reserved from the point a call is originated to the destination point of the call even if the called party is unable to answer the call.
Another type of signaling in which the signaling information is carried separately from the bearer channels used to carry the content of the connection is known as Common Channel Signaling (CCS). A CCS system may operate as a single resource that is dedicated to signaling and can be used to manage numerous connections in the PSTN, for example, that carry content. One example of a CCS protocol is Signaling System 7 (SS7), which is a set of protocols that describe a framework by which information is exchanged between systems in a network via dedicated signaling channels. Advantageously, CCS systems in general, and SS7 systems in particular, are substantially independent of the underlying switching and transmission technology. As a result, SS7 systems can evolve without being dependent on the evolution of the switching and/or transmission equipment that is used to carry content in the network.